Friend Zone
by Cookieplzandthnx
Summary: Being his friend is okay, right? At least I have him in my life. But I can't shake my feelings for him. Can I? No, I wouldn't. It may take a lot but I'll break out of this friend zone, eventually. T x V. Told in Valerie's P.O.V. Post-PP.
1. Chapter 1

_thoughts-italic font_

After the whole disateroid evnt, the whole world went back to normal and with the revelation of Danny secret I was accepted into the famous trio making it into a foursome. It was a normal Monday in the hallways of Casper High. Danny and Sam were holding hands, Tucker clutched his PDA and I held my books close to my chest. We turned the corner ignoring the gossiping of the A-listers ; only God knows why I was ever apart of that! It has been kinda of silent so I decided to try, keyword **TRY**, start a converstion until a familiar blue mist escaped Danny's mouth. "Get out here, whelp!" is heard. _Skulker_.

"I got to go," Danny said.

" Just be back soon," Sam replied kissing him gently on the cheek.

"Of course," Danny siad changing into Phantom. He flew through the ceiling and from the sounds coming from outside it was obviously a brutal battle.

" So, he just goes out there by himself?" I questioned kind of concerned for Danny.

"Yep. You know how Danny is," Tucker replied. I melt on the inside at the sound of his voice. _So, adorable. _I snapped out of my thoughts by a loud blast.

" You sure he doesn't need even a little help?" I asked making the tiny sign with fingers.

"Nope. Now, come on you don't want to be late," he replied taking ahold of my hands. Our cheeks turn bright redd and hot. I looked behind and saw Sam shaking her head.

"Lovebirds," she muttered. _Lovebirds? Mybe a little but that's your name with Danny._Danny returned in the middle of English class and with exception of the A-listers bothering us, the rest of day went by uneventful. That was until lunch rolled around. Apparently, Danny and Sam have something 'important' to do, leaving me alone wih Tucker. _Great. _We sit down at the most reserved spot which was way in the back of the cafeteria.

"What do you think they had so important to do?" he questioned rolling his eyes. Woah, even his attitude is adorable.

"Probably making out," I said taking a sip of chocolate milk. We laughed. Though my chocolate milk snorted out onto my lunch tray. "Sorry," I said.

" No problem," he said. _OMG! His laughter is just dreamy and he's fine with my milk snorting._

" You know, " he said taking my hand as my cheeks turned red, " I'm glad we're friends now." Our hands part. _Well, that killed the moment._

" Yeah," I replied with a fake smile. _Being his friend is okay, right? At least he is in my life. It'll take alot but eventually I'll break out of this friendzone. Maybe soon with enough effort I'll break out of this friendzone._

**END OF CHAPTER ONE.**

**AN:**

**Me: My new story written during free period! ANYWAYS, disclaimer please.**

**Danny: You know the drill! She doesn't own Danny Phantom.**

**Me: Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Thoughts- italic font_

The rest of the school day went as usual. Boring classes, lectures and being swamped by A-listers because we were friends with Danny. As we walked past them I couldn't help but listen in to their gossip. To my surprise they were talking about Tucker and me as a couple. Yeah, I would like that but we were not a couple. At least, yet.

"So, Sam and I have to get going," Danny said out of the blue.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"We have something important to do," Sam said taking Danny's hand, "In fact let's get going now." She tugged him out of the hallway. I could have sworn that she looked back and winked at me. _Probably, nothing._

"Well that was weird," I said.

"Yeah. So, we're alone. What do you want to do?' Tucker asked.

"Don't you have your duty as mayor?"

"They said I was too young so until I turn 18 the deputy mayor is in charge."

"Oh. Well how about we go hang out at your place?"

"Why not yours?"

"I live across town that's why." I poked him in the chest for extra emphasis.

"Okay. Let's go." I reached out and held his hand. He gave my hand a little squeeze as we exited the school hand in hand, completely ignoring the gossiping chatter among our classmates.

* * *

We walked to his house but before entering he turned to me and said, "Please excuse my mother if she's all over you because you never been over here. She has been asking me about a girlfriend for months now and-"

I cut him off by putting my finger on his lip and told him, "I don't mind." _In fact, I would love being called your girlfriend. _His face turned bright red. _Is he blushing? If he is then yay!_

We entered the house. "I'm home," he called to his mother.

In a flash his mother was out of the kitchen. Her eyes wandered over to me. "Who's your friend or is she something more?" she asked.

Both of our faces turned red. I was the first to regain my composure. "I'm Valerie, his friend."

"Oh, so this is the Valerie you have been talking about," she said elbowing Tucker in a suggestive manner.

"Mom," he whined.

"Anyways, I'll be in the kitchen. You two kids have fun but not too much fun. I don't want to be a grandmother so young," she said over her shoulder while walking back to the kitchen.

He took my hand and pulled me up the stairs and to his room. "Sorry about her," he apologised once we reached his room.

_Didn't I tell him it was fine? Lord, knows I hate repeating myself but when it comes to him I guess I give him a pass. "_It's fine. Really." I said. _Maybe, I should come clean and let him know. That's it these held emotions are driving me crazy._

Before I could say a word his drew me in close and said, "What I said in the cafeteria was a lie. I hate that we're friends." My eyes build up with tears. _So, it was all a lie_. "Because I want to be more than friends. I want to be your boyfriend. For months, I had a crush on you but I felt like you didn't see me in that light."

I stood close to him unresponsive. "Great, now I've made a fool of my-" I cut him off with a kiss to the lips. He returned and we took it on the bed. I was on top of him. It turned in to a full out make out session until a familiar chill ran down my spine.

"See. I told you leaving them alone would bring out undiscovered emotions," said a familiar female voice. I sat up and saw Danny and Sam looking at us with smiles on their faces.

"And you call us lovebirds," Danny said with a smirk.

Both Tucker and I turn bright red. I quickly took a pillow and flung it at Danny. The pillow barely did any damage but it was worth the shot. "So, are you guys a couple?" Sam asked looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Yes, we are. At least it took less time to admit than you two," Tucker teased. It was their turn to blush.

"Yeah," I said. My eyes wandered around the room until it landed on the wall clock. _4:10. Crap.I have to get going._

"Anyways, I have to get going. The bus is going to leave soon and I have to be home at 5. Later," I said taking my bag and giving Tucker a quick peck on the cheek.

I exited his house and caught the bus smiling all the way. I opened the door of the apartment and saw my father on the couch. "Hey Val," he greeted, "What's up with you?"

"I have a boyfriend," I squealed.

"That's great for you. As long as I don't have to find him and break his neck if he breaks your heart."

"It'll be fine. It's Tucker."

"Oh well but the threat still stands."

I rolled my eyes as I walked to my bedroom. I flopped on my bed not caring about the mountain of homework I had to do. _Seems as though the friend zone was a thing of the past. Everything will be so great with him as my boyfriend, finally. Maybe one day we'll get married, have kids and grow old together. I'm on top of the world right now and no one can take me down._

**END OF STORY**

* * *

**Me: I wonder how many people thought this was going to be longer. Nah. I ended because I have other stories to finish and I want to start a next DP fan fiction so watch out. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favoured. Disclaimer, please Valerie**

**Valerie: She doesn't own Danny phantom or any of its characters. Butch Hartman owns it. The only thing she owns is the plot.**

**Me: Thank you. Peace out for now.**


End file.
